Nuestro Primer Día de San Valentín
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: EEQCR: Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada. Rose es una anti-romántica de primera, pero ver a su prima Lily recibir regalos de su novio hace que se ponga verde de envidia. Luego de que Lily la reta, llama a Scorpius para organizar una cita, pero ¿Qué podría salir mal cuando planeas a última hora, sobre todo cuando se trata de una pelirroja temperamental y un rubio insensible?
1. Primera Parte

******El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado**

* * *

**Nuestro Primer Día de San Valentín**

**Primera Parte**

Podría haber sido un día común y corriente en Grimmauld Place 12, _pudiera, _si tan sólo mí _prima_, Lily Potter, no estuviera saltando y chillando como una loca desquiciada alrededor de toda la estancia mientras recibía más ramos y osos de peluche de su nuevo novio.

_Ni quien la aguante_, pongo los ojos en blanco mientras mi Yo interno se pone verde de envidia y hace una seña obscena a su novio.

Me llevo las manos a los ojos y con los ojos cerrados, doy un ligero masaje. Estar tres horas en la computadora es malo para la salud y más cuando atentas con quedarte sorda de por vida gracias a tu escandalosa prima con hormonas aceleradas.

— ¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Ya viste? ¡Me regaló otro ramo de flores! —Lily gritó tan fuerte como una loca fanática que está a punto de ver a sus ídolos adolescentes.

¿Qué se le puede hacer? De pronto, la idea de tirarse por un acantilado sin ningún suplemento de seguridad se me hizo tan atractiva que seguir usando la computadora de Albus y escuchar como el novio de Lily se hacía el lindo. Si tan sólo mi padre no hubiera descompuesto mi computadora yo podría muy bien terminar este molesto artículo sobre _"San Valentín"_ para el periódico de _"El Profeta", _si tan sólo el no hubiera…

_— ¡Es increíble! ¡Rose, Hugo, amor, vengan! —Mi padre gritaba emocionado desde su habitación._

_Llegué a la habitación seguido de Hugo y mi _madre. Vi repentinamente_ a mi hermano, quería darme una idea de por qué nos había mandado llamar, pero al parecer tampoco sabía, tenía la misma cara de frustración y desconcierto que yo._

_— ¿Qué sucede Ron? —Mi madre se cruzó de brazos._

_— ¡Miren lo que se me ha aparecido! —alcé las cejas sorprendida y me acerqué más para tener un mejor panorama._

_— Espera no veo —se quejó Hugo cuando lo aparte no muy gentilmente._

_— ¡Soy el visitante 1 millón de Gran Bretaña! ¡Gané un Iphone! —Y mi rostro cayó, pude sentir como empalidecía._

_— ¡Papá, por lo que más quieras, no des click a…! ¡Papá! —Chillé escandalizada y haciendo omiso todas mis advertencias, gritos y ademanes, dio click en el condenado letrero. _

_Y la computadora se apagó. _

_— ¡Hugo, me desconectaste la computadora! —Bramó— ¡Muchacho estás en grandes problemas! ¡Ahora como recibiré mi premio!_

_— Pero papá, yo no he tocado nada… además, sigue conectada —se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia el cargador de la computadora. _

_— ¡Papá, eso es un virus! ¡No se supone que debas darles click! ¡Por Merlín! —Me llevé las manos al rostro sobreactuado la situación, como si de pronto nos dijeran que un meteorito viene directamente hacia nosotros, ¿Pero quién podría entenderme? Y más cuando…— ¡Ahí tenía todo mi trabajo! _

Muevo mi cabeza desechando aquel suceso de la semana pasada, aún me hierve la sangre al pensar la inocencia de mi padre. ¡Y aun así se hizo el ofendido e indignado!

— ¡Merlín, es tan dulce! —Lily se dejó caer en el sillón como un viejo trapo sucio, justo al lado mío— ¡Mira Rose! ¡Dice que me ama!

— ¡Por todos los cielos Lily, compórtate! —Me giro a encararla, mirándola como si de algún modo pudiera lanzarle llamas e incinerar todas esas cartas que lleva consigo.

— Vamos, mañana es San Valentín, seguro_ tú_ novio igual te ha enviado algo —se encoje de hombros, _si, seguro, mi novio._

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Le contesto haciéndome la ofendida, aunque, en cierto modo _sí lo estoy_, pero esto pasa por estar con la persona más anti-romántica del mundo.

— Ah, ¿En serio? —Arquea una ceja, _oh, maldición, no me cree_— ¿Y qué harán mañana? —se acerca más a mí, toma un cojín abrazándolo y me mira con atención. _¿Qué rayos le digo?_

— ¡Claro Lily! Bueno… teníamos planeado una cena, ya sabes, lo típico —pongo los ojos en blanco aparentando naturalidad y no estar nerviosa.

— Una cena... ¿En dónde? —_Púdrete Lily._

— Es sorpresa —Le sonrío, a puesto que no se lo esperaba.

— ¡Vaya que alivio! Porque ¿En dónde más encontrarían una reservación en pleno 14 de febrero? —Suspira _fingiendo_ estar tranquila por _aquel _detalle. ¡Qué considerada!

— Gracias por tu preocupación —le digo medio divertida y tajante—. Bueno, creo que he terminado con mi artículo, sólo lo envió y me voy… ¡Listo! Artículo enviado —le sonrió y comienzo a recoger todas mis pertenencias—. Cuando llegue Albus dile gracias de mi parte, hasta luego. Despídeme de Tío Harry y Ginny —beso la mejilla de Lily y me desaparezco.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hago es tomar el teléfono y marcar al seco e insensible de mí novio. Por nada de mundo quedaré como una ridícula frente a Lily, no cuando su estúpido novio se le ocurre hacerse pasar por galante. ¡No señor!

— ¿Sí? —Dice tan lacónicamente que me molesta.

— ¿Cómo es que mañana es San Valentín y no hemos quedado para nada? —Le reclamo enfadada culpándolo por haber pasado una mala tarde. Mi Yo interno está cruzada de brazos y moviendo el pie de forma impaciente esperando a que él se eche la culpa y me recompense por ello.

— Porque dijiste que no te gustaba nada de esas _"cursilerías"_ —dice simplemente, ¡Así como si nada! Mi Yo interno abre la boca indignada, ¡Qué atrevimiento! ¡Cómo osa usar mis palabras en mí contra!

— Bueno, ¡Pues cambié de parecer! —oigo como respinga.

— ¡Rose! ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre un buen restaurant en pleno 14 de Febrero? —_Maldita Lily. _Abrola boca intentando pensar una solución para ello.

— ¡No lo sé! —_Eres un insensible, un idiota y un…— _No siempre tienes que hacer todo lo que digo, ¿Sabes? —Y volvió a respingar.

— Eres bastante desesperante ¿Lo sabías? —_imbécil._

— Oh, gracias, ¡Yo también te amo! ¿Algo más que quieras agregar? —Culpabilidad, eso tenía que lograr en él, pero ¿Qué podría lograr en el _"señor-sólo-pienso-en-mí"_?

— Está bien ¿Algo en especial que te gustaría hacer? —dijo sarcásticamente, como si de una broma de tratara, casi podría escuchar los tambores retumbar y verlo a él jactándose de alegría por mi gran enfado.

— Me gustaría ver una película romántica —_Perfecto._

— ¿QUÉ? —Lo oí ahogarse en el teléfono.

— Sí, me escuchaste, una película romántica —Le dije tan firmemente como _Tía Luna _afirmando la existencia de algunas de sus raras y chifladas criaturas.

— Bien. Una película romántica. Entonces tendré que escoger que hacer después —conozco perfectamente a este bastardo, quiere darle la vuelta a la moneda, darme de mi propia medicina. ¡Pues no lo conseguirá! ¡No señor!

— Sí, sí claro, lo que digas —me miré la uñas como si él pudiera verme a través de la línea telefónica— ¿Eso es todo?

— No lo sé, tú me llamaste —pongo los ojos en blanco y mi Yo interior vuelve a hacer esa seña obscena con el dedo.

— Eres insoportable. Hasta luego.

— Te amo —me dice de último momento y me quedo con el teléfono en la mano hasta que vuelvo a la realidad y el sonido de _ya he cortado, bye _suena en mi habitación.

…

El me envió una última lechuza. Planea ir por mí temprano y poder pasar todo el resto del día juntos, como una típica pareja de enamorados.

¡Maldita Lily! ¡Sabe que detesto San Valentín y sus cursilerías! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan bocazas? ¿No pude simplemente tragarme todo mi orgullo y no decirle nada a Lily?

En eso me parezco a mi padre… cada día el parecer es más aterrorizante.

Llegó a la cocina y me siento justo frente al desayunador. Mi madre está cocinando algo, que no tengo idea de que es, pero huele terriblemente bien… oh mí… mi estomago ruge.

— Rose, ¿Vas a salir? —Oh no… veo como mi madre forma esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona.

— Sí —gruño por lo bajo mientras deposita comida en mi plato… ¡Santo seas Merlín!

— ¿A sí que Scorpius se ha animado, eh? —Se cruza de brazos y me mira inquisitoriamente— Bien, me lo saludas y a su familia.

— Por mí dile que se rompa una pierna —mi padre llega justo a tiempo para oír de nuestra cita, ¡Que inesperado!

— Ronald, compórtate. Ya hemos hablado. Scorpius es un buen muchacho —pone los ojos en blanco y después su desayuno en su plato. Sólo así mi padre puede mantenerse en silencio.

Minutos después, alguien tocó el timbre. _¿Pero quién podrá ser? _Tu _dolor de cabeza._ _Aaaw, ¡Qué tierno! _Agito mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. _De acuerdo Rose, trátalo bien, deja tus _sarcasmos a un lado_. _

— ¡Siéntate! —Le ordeno a mi padre en el momento que veo hacer un ademán ir abrir la puerta. Me levantó más rápido que una Saeta recién comprada y encerada de mi silla y abro la puerta.

— Buenos días Rose —Scorpius Malfoy con un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja llena de chocolates de Whiskey de Fuego. Luce tan atractivo vistiendo ropa muggle.

Y fue en ese momento que olvidé como respirar, quise saludarlo pero de mi boca no salió ni una sílaba, después fue como si alguien tomara el control remoto y oprimiera el botón de mute. Únicamente podía admirarlo y…

— ¿Rose? Rose, sé lo bastante atractivo que soy, pero no puedes seguir haciendo eso siempre que me ves… sí, entiendo que es difícil evitarlo —ese imbécil se está burlando de nuevo.

— Oh, ya cállate —mis mejillas se encendieron. Odio esta herencia.

— Rosie ¿Esa serpiente te está molestando? —Mi padre se colocó justo a un metro de Scorpius, se cruzó de brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Quisiera decir que es un placer volverte a ver, pero estaría mintiendo.

— ¡Oh, por favor Ronald! ¿Quieres comportarte? —Mi madre salió de la cocina, la vi poner los ojos en blanco a mi madre, después saludó a mi novio de una forma más cariñosa y maternal que mi padre.

— Ya nos estamos yendo —besé ambas mejillas a mis padres lo más rápido posible, luego le arrebaté las rosas y los chocolates a Scorpius para ponerlos rápido sobre una mesita, tomé su manos y salí de mi casa.

¡Oh, por fin!

— Tranquila Rose, aún no te llevo a ninguna parte —imponiendo doble sentido en sus palabras, me guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Eres un cerdo! —Lo empujé y antes de que le arremetiera un golpe me recordé que debía ser más amable con él. Sonreí ampliamente, tomé abracé su brazo y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro—. Discúlpame. ¿A qué cine iremos?

— ¿Cine?

— Sí, Scorpius, cine.

— ¡Ah! —Sonrió de lado—. Sujeta mi brazo.

— Eso es lo que hago —le digo con voz obvia y levanto nuestras manos a sus ojos, el vuelve a sonreír y de pronto nos desaparecemos.

**N/A:** _Esto participa para **El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**: **Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada. **Esta es la primera parte, porque creo, creo, creo que sólo saldrán dos y eso espero. Espero que les haya parecido gracioso como a mí me pareció escribirlo. _

_Quise incluir un poco de tecnología Muggle, porque, vamos, no creo que quieran estar atascados escribiendo cartas a manos y enviandolas por lechuza aún, o sí? Bueno ese es mi pensar. _

_Oh, por favor no piensen que estoy bansheando a Lily. Rose se lleva de maravilla con ella, sólo que está molesta porque a ella no le llevó nada de Scorpius y a su prima sí. Sólo quiero aclarar eso._

_Bien, este capítulo ha sido corregido y beteado por mi Beta _Emmie_Gin.

_Hasta luego. (arroba)LivingInFairy_


	2. Segunda Parte

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado**

* * *

**Nuestro Primer Día de San Valentín**

**Segunda Parte**

La sensación de tirón por el ombligo y el vértigo vienen de inmediato cuando aparecemos cerca de un cine Muggle. Él no le ha pasado nada más que un mechón fuera de lugar y me permito fantasear llevando mis dedos sobre su cabellera dorada, tirando hacía mi rostro y…

— ¡Rose! ¡ROSE! —alguien chasquea los dedos frente a mí sacándome de mi ensoñación.

— ¿Pero ahora qué quieres? —Me cruzo de brazos y arqueo la ceja en forma retadora. Mi yo interior de pronto es una versión afroamericana de mí, con una mano en la cadera y la otra manteniendo el dedo índice al aire diciendo: _hmm._

— ¿Qué si ya te decidiste por qué película? —Pone los ojos en blanco, odio que me ponga los ojos en blanco, sólo YO puedo poner los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno…

— ¿No? —Por alguna extraña razón, parece "feliz" que no sepa que película ver, espero equivocarme.

— No.

— Vaya, entonces ¿Puedo escogerla? —Y me lanza una sonrisita como la de un niño pidiendo dulces. _Oh, Scorpius, me encanta cuando eres así. ¡Sí, sí, puedes escogerla! _

— Sí eso te hace feliz… por mí está bien —alzo los hombros como si no me importara. Pero entonces su sonrisita pasa a una como la de un niño que va hacer una travesura… _¿Qué?_

Me da un beso rápido y se va corriendo por las entradas. Cuando regresa, no me deja verlas y quiero pensar que ha escogido una película buena en la que ambos disfrutaremos… sin embargo lo conozco a la perfección y ahora mismo me reprendo por ser tan estúpida. Aquí vienen las siguientes dos horas más irritantes de mí vida: tipos ametrallándose por doquier, bombas estallando, etc.

— Como empiecen a salir tipos ametrallándose, te juro que… —me da un casto beso en los labios para callarme, me pasa las palomitas que ha comprado para mí y me toma de la mano.

La película comienza… y se me hace tan familiar… Oh, Merlín… Odio esta película… ¡Es demasiado cursi!

Levanto mi rostro hacia el techo, implorando por mí alma y por paciencia…

Ya va una hora de la película. Es de los años 40's, por la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El chico está totalmente enamorado, pero ella le ha dejado en claro que lo suyo ha terminado. Él sigue insistiendo, le envía cartas las cuales ella, "por alguna extraña razón del destino que sólo Merlín sabe", no ha visto. Está a punto de perder la esperanza… y más cuando se da cuenta que empieza a verse con otro chico.

Oh mi Dios… _¡Qué cursi!_

— Vamos Scorpius, ¿En qué estabas pensado cuando compraste los boletos? —le doy un ligero codazo en el brazo y le susurro.

— Silencio —me chista. Me volteo bruscamente para verlo totalmente entrado en la película. Su semblante luce compadecido por el chico de la película. ¡Vamos, esto no puede ser verdad!

— ¿Es en serio? —murmuro por lo bajo, aguantándome la risa un poco. Me vuelve a callar—. ¡Que te den!

Me cruzo de brazos y me hundo en mi asiento emberrinchada. ¡Estoy siendo ignorada, Merlín! ¡Por mi novio! ¡Por una estúpida película cursi!

Al final yo estoy como una fiera enjaulada, incluso tengo que tragarme mi humillación cuando a Scorpius se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de cerrar el final de la película aplaudiendo, segundos después el cine es toda una ovación llena de silbidos, canturreos y aplausos, y uno que otro lloriqueo.

— ¡Scorpius! —Chillo escandalizada.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Señor, qué vergüenza!

Me giro en mi asiento esperando sólo poder hacerlo entrar en razón del ridículo que está haciendo, pero me paro en seco. ¡No!, ¡No! Y ¡No! ¿Es en serio? Por favor ¿Esto es de verdad? ¡Está llorando!

¿Dónde quedó ese Scorpius insensible que tanto me hacía enfadar? Alguien golpéeme, duro, en la cara, todo lo que sea que me haga desaparecer.

Nunca antes había deseado con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Qué tal te ha parecido la película? —Me toma de la mano y me atrae hacia él. Yo pongo un poco de resistencia.

— ¿Estás de broma o es en serio? —Me vuelve a sonreír y parpadea varias veces esperando por mi respuesta—. Te seré sincera. Jamás he querido matarte como ahora tengo ganas de hacerlo ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las películas cursis? ¿Y por qué demonios aplaudiste? ¡Aún no puedo creer que hayas llorado! ¡Qué vergüenza, Scorpius! —suelto una gran, pero gran bocanada de aire.

— ¿Eso se hace no? —alza una ceja _aparentando _inocencia.

— ¡No! —doy un pisotón al piso, me lanza una sonrisa tan linda que me hace olvidar todo mi enfado y humillación reciente. ¡_Vaya, de verdad no lo sabía! O sabe cómo actuar…_

— ¡Y yo no estaba llorando! —parece haber captado apenas el mensaje. ¿Debería reírme o gritarle?

— ¿No estabas? —Suelto una risa incrédula y un poco amarga y me cruzó de brazos con una ceja arqueada—, déjame adivinar, se te metió una basurita al ojo.

— No, fue una palomita de maíz —Mi yo interno le falsean las piernas incrédula, mientras abre la boca hasta el piso… _No me jodas, Scorpius._

— Sí no lo quieres admitir está bien —abre la boca para replicar pero lo corto en seco— y tengo hambre.

…

Sé que parece una locura que mi estómago me esté pidiendo comida a gritos, pero así es el estómago de los Weasleys, resistente y siempre ansioso. Mi madre me dice que no debería copiar los hábitos de mi padre sobre la comida, porque cuando tenga su edad estaré como una vaca.

Pero yo decido ignorarla. Al menos para esa edad ya estaré casada, así que no creo que a mí esposo le importe… o tal vez sí, pero su opinión no cuenta. Yo llevaré los pantalones en la casa. Siempre ha sido así, y lo seguirá siendo… a Scorpius no le molesta. Es fácil de tratar…

¿Y por qué me lo imagino a él?

Mi padre me advirtió de no hacerme mucho su amiga, porque el abuelo jamás perdonaría que me casa con un sangre pura. A mí no me importó, yo sólo quería superarle en todo. Y así fue… bueno, no en todas las materias ¡Es qué pociones es tan difícil!

Puedo admitir que, no me molestaría casarme con él. Es muy lindo cuando quiere, pero otras veces es un idiota, asno, engreído, chantajista… pero todo eso me encanta, me gusta cuando peleamos porque siempre acabamos riéndonos.

Él es el hombre perfecto.

Pero sigue siendo un idiota.

Al llegar al restaurante, inmediatamente nos dan una mesa. Puedo sentir las miradas de odio de las demás parejas que llevan esperando por más de dos horas una mesa. Una oleada de culpabilidad recorre mi cuerpo y me hace sentir lástima por ellos y enojarme por Scorpius. ¡Ellos estaban primero!

— No deberías aprovecharte de tus influencias —le digo cuando él me ayuda a sentarme en la silla, acto de todo caballero—, esas personas llevan esperando mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer? No es mi culpa que no sean famosos —¡Oh, aquí va el Scorpius cabezota!

— De acuerdo, al menos no tengo que matarte por no haber reservado una mesa antes —Vamos a darle pelea. Mi Yo interno salta como niña pequeña aplaudiendo varias veces.

— ¿Apartado antes? ¡Pero si me dijiste ayer en la noche! —los ojos de Scorpius se abren mucho y me pierdo por unos segundos en sus orbes grises.

— ¿Y? Creí que me conocías como para saber que cambiaría de opción —me muerdo la lengua reprimiendo una carcajada, pero es tarde, ya me estoy partiendo de la risa y él me mira extrañado—. ¿Qué? Vamos, me gusta hacerte enfadar.

— Y a mí igual. Es divertido verte enojada cuando gano —se encoje de hombros con una sonrisita.

— ¡Yo siempre gano! —hago un ligero puchero, él me toma de la barbilla y me besa. Mi interior se derrite como caramelo fundido.

— Me encanta cuando haces eso —¡Oh, Dios! ¡Este hombre de verdad es todo un premio!

Nos piden la orden y en unos minutos ya estamos comiendo un platillo de lo más exquisito con un poco de vino tinto. Este es el mejor San Valentín de todos ¿Por qué siempre lo odié? Tal vez porque es el primero que paso junto con él, porque me molestaba ver a la chicas en Hogwarts llenarse los bolsillos con cartas para sus novios y porque me resultaba tan estúpido, pero con Scorpius, San Valentín es fuera de lo ordinario, no hay flores y chocolates, sólo somos él y yo, discutiendo sobre alguna tontería para después reírnos de ello.

— Scorpius —digo de pronto. Él levanta la vista y sus ojos grises quedan clavados sobre los míos—. Te amo —y lo digo tan en serio que mi estómago se llena de mariposas y mis manos tiemblan.

Él me sonrié y sus ojos se llenan de ese brillo tan particular que sólo le he visto una vez en la vida, cuando atrapó su primera Snitch en un partido contra Gryffindor. Yo estaba furiosa porque mi casa perdió, incluso porque sabía que en cualquier momento él vendría a mí a presumirme su logro como lo hacía en clases, pero no. Él simplemente festejó su victoria, orgulloso de sí.

Y por eso me gusta verlo en sus ojos, porque me hace sentir importante.

Me acerco y lo beso.

— Muchas gracias por este día. Me lo pasé muy bien.

— De nada Rose, te mereces esto y mucho más —Me besa de vuelta. Y me vuelto a derretir. ¿Qué no era un romántico? Ni hablar, Scorpius es todo un Romeo, cuando quiere puede ser bastante lindo.

**FIN**

**N/A**: _Esto participa para __**El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**__: __**Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada. **__Disculpen por el atraso, estuve tan ocupada y tengo esa manía de querer dejar todo a la última ahora, pero no conté que las cosas no saldrían como yo quería. Creo que he aprendido la lección._

_Espero que les haya parecido gracioso y encantador como a mí. Que tenga un feliz día de San Valentín!_

___Bien, este capítulo ha sido corregido y beteado por mi Beta _Emmie_Gin. Muchas gracias linda!

_Hasta luego. (arroba)LivingInFairy_


End file.
